


Negotiation

by shushushushu



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, A！Mosley/O！Tommy, Gangbang, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushushushu/pseuds/shushushushu
Summary: Mosley尝试用一些东西来逼迫Tommy妥协，比如剃刀党领袖秘密的第二性别。他成功了；代价是一段可靠的盟友关系——标记。





	Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及S5部分剧情

道上一直流传剃刀党的老大是个Omega。从小希斯到威斯敏特宫，这个男人的上位在流言蜚语中永远是最下流的笑话。他们总说在那一件件造价不菲、没有一丝褶皱的长风衣下他什么也没有穿，湿漉漉的穴口插着金主给的玩具，一条银链紧紧地扣在阴茎的根部，他只能在被鞭打的时候才射得出来。他一贯的盛气凌人就像是婊子为了提高价码：只要付得起足够的代价，他就能把一切处理得妥妥帖帖，无论多么肮脏。

传言终究只是传言。年轻的党魁有妻（死于一场阴谋）有子（两个），还有一整打情妇。亲眼见过他的人没有谁会五感失灵到把他当Omega，他身上侵略性极强的烟草味足以把每一个嗅觉敏感的人逼到十里之外；这个生理反应和Alpha过于相像。

“你说Tommy Shelby？”男人在酒吧里压低了声音，“操，你逗我吗？我是Omega他都不可能是Omega。”

他做贼一样抬起头来，瞄了周围一圈：大家都在喝酒，有个妓女骑在别人身上，有人爬到桌子上唱歌。没有人注意到他。

但是这里是小希斯——每一只耳朵都通到Shelby家。你永远不能确保自己出口的东西是不是私密的，除非你的姓氏属于那一家。路上运煤的工人骂工头骂得再狠，但你只要对他说一句Shelby的坏话，回头他就会把你卖了去向剃刀党讨赏。

记者并不想退缩。他急切地凑过去：“我可以给你二十……不，五十英镑！我只要一个是或者否。”他把卷起来的纸币匆忙塞进那人的裤兜，“我知道这对你们小希斯人来说根本不是一个秘密，他从小在这里长大，他的性别瞒不住你们。如果你不说，我还能找到另一个告诉我的人。”

“你可以试试。这里是小希斯。”

“你没有拒绝，对吗？”记者紧张地打断，又抽出两张，“你只要给我一个暗示，一个是或者否。”

“这不能让我成为一个叛徒。”

“听着，我能送你去美国。Shelby在那里没有太大的势力。我能送你们一家过去，过上安稳的生活——总比一个失业的股票经纪人要好。”他越说越流畅，仿佛先前生涩又木讷的那个人不是他。

情报很快送到了Mosley的桌上；稍晚一些，伯明翰的警局收到了一场枪击案的报告。

小希斯每天都会提供可疑人员名单。剃刀党年轻的魁首的出身根本就不是一个秘密，寻求运气的投机分子和政敌的间谍常常在这里出没，试图抓住关于Thomas的只言片语。酒馆里形容猥琐的男人当天晚上就被展示在报告单上，但遗憾的是所有人都把它当成一只寻常的老鼠——直到Mosley敲响了Tommy办公室的门。

他提出了一场交易，一个看起来似乎有确凿证据是被剃刀党杀死的记者，一个伯明翰人的第二性别，换一个心甘情愿的同盟——没有什么比AO之间的结合更加可靠。事情发生得太快，他相信这个手下掌握着一个黑帮团体的年轻领袖不会有采取行动的机会，至少现在不会。

他赌对了。

小人物出身的就是有这点好，无谓的矜持对他们来说不过是价码给得不够高。他们懂得分寸，能屈能伸，服务意识到位，哪怕忍着十一万分恶心，照样说跪就跪，说趴就趴。

“你放心，只是一个临时的标记。”政客承诺，“我不会让其他人标记你。”

和大多数强奸的戏码不一样，Mosley没有为Omega准备催情的药物。比起那些被欲望操控的傀儡，他更喜欢玩弄一个清醒着堕落的灵魂。在发情期以外操开一只Omega需要更多的耐心，而Mosley最不缺的就是耐心。

他解开裤腰带，捏住Tommy的下巴，把自己半勃的阴茎塞了进去。“舔硬它。”他命令。

Tommy照做了。他既没有吐出来也没有咬下去，但是也别指望他有多热情。他只是在完成一项任务，就像挖一条地道或者埋一个炸药。他从不畏惧这些，因为那能帮助他接近死亡。在他第五次把左轮手枪顶在自己脑袋边上之后，他甚至觉得这是一种解脱的奢望。

Mosley急不可耐地把Tommy翻了个面。他进来得太急，Tommy还没有做好准备。强奸犯根本不在乎会不会弄伤他，只命令他别把自己的鸡巴夹得太紧，这样双方都不会感到痛快；有血更好，权当润滑。

这是一场彻头彻尾的强奸，即使是在双方同意的情况下它也是一场强奸。Tommy痛得几乎要昏死过去。恍惚中他看到Grace坐在窗台上，像以往一样露出一个微笑：“有时候死亡是一种怜悯。”

噢，那太好了，让我死吧。

他肿得再也放不下东西，连一根手指都会让他疼到颤抖。钝痛从尾椎骨一直爬上他的后脑勺，他开始破口大骂自己的家人，一个个指责他们是叛徒。他知道的信息太少，只能分析那个该死的王八蛋的反应来进行判断。而Mosley只是笑着说：“你可以省省力气叫点好听的，我不会让你从我这里套话。”

作为报复，他尽可能顶到里面，阴茎一下下冲撞着生殖腔的口，Tommy被顶得发出小声的呜咽，紧紧地绞住自己身体里的东西。这种行为并没能持续太久，Mosley很快就射了出来。伯明翰人甚至生出了一种侥幸心理：他还没能被操开，也许他今天并不会面对被标记的命运。

政客显然不打算让Tommy踹口气。

他拍拍手，门被推开了，几个人走了进来。Tommy眯着眼睛试图辨认；他的脑袋昏昏沉沉地，那只金丝眼镜早在第一轮的奸淫中就被踩碎在桌角。他早已不再像少年时那样，能够承受着颅骨上的裂痕，在群狼环伺的险境中硬生生谈下一场生意，徒步跋涉到安全的巢穴才倒下。他远远听见他们说话，像隔着一层水。是IRA的人，他心想，一群Beta。

“你们要珍惜这个机会。”Mosley大声宣布，“一个罕见的Omega，一只没有被贵族们收在笼子里的金丝雀，一个怎么操都不会犯法的Omega。”

年轻的士兵们受宠若惊。他们被告知要来保护一个人，威胁一个人，但是他们从未想到能享受到这样的福利。政客满足于自己的慷慨，随后拍了拍他的脸，巴掌和脸颊接触发出脆响：“嘿，骚货，介绍一下你自己。”

于是Tommy重复Mosley要他说的话：“请你操我；请你把你的鸡巴插进来；我想要吃一根大鸡巴。”

没有比这更有趣的了：他一字一顿地念着台词，眼睛里含着一团火。所有人都知道他在说谎话。

派对迅速开始。一只手抓住他的头发往后拉。Tommy吃痛地抬头，他的嘴也张开了，于是一根鸡巴被塞了进来，带着浓郁的腥臭。随后是另一根鸡巴，这次是从后面，它从被Mosley操松的地方挤了进来。Tommy被填满的喉咙里发出一声闷闷的叫。他成了一个公共的阴茎容器。

他最终还是被硬生生操开了，他不知道自己到底吃到了第几根鸡巴。敞开的生殖腔紧紧吸住插进来的性器，像只发情的母兽一样挤压着繁育后代的本能。Tommy太久没有被这样恶狠狠地进入，所有插过他的人都死了。他选择和女人做爱，而女人通常会为他保守秘密：他只是O，不是硬不起来。

他不知道自己会不会因此怀上一个孩子；长年服药早就搞坏了他的身子，但吃进太多精液之后他缺失的母性开始逼迫他思考一个微不足道的可能。

他总要依附些什么活下去。他太累了，他把什么东西都扛在自己身上，不管是痛苦还是谩骂。他想到战争，炮火，想到昏暗的地道，窒息，活埋。他尝试过躲在阴影里点燃烟枪，用毒品暂时麻醉恐惧和慌张。他尝试过去死。但最后他不得不站起来继续走下去，假装镇定自若和胸有成竹，像所有人心目中的那位Shelby一样。

他想到少年时自己第一次发情。那时候他刚从战场上回来，带着一枚荣耀奖章，还没等他在厨房里找到一张椅子，威士忌和小马的味道就卷住了整个宅邸。在此他一直以为自己是个Beta——没有人的分化会开始得那么晚。家族里已经很久没有诞生过Omega，所有人都手忙脚乱地不知道做什么；Arthur则忙着把自己的脑袋往墙上撞，他至少明白自己绝对不能标记亲弟弟。Polly付了很大一笔钱给兄弟俩经常使用的娼妓，要求那个叫Lizzie的Beta女人照顾好他。在他的请求下，他的家人把他捆起来，关在喷满除味香氛的阁楼上。出于怜悯，Polly把一根假阴茎插在了他的后面，还给了他一对乳夹。他在那里度过了一周，后面迫不及待流出来的水浸湿了十几张床单，等他走出来时，他的手腕上已经磨出了一整圈血肉模糊的伤。那是他最后一次哭。

Arthur太疯，John太小，剃刀党没有能力再支撑起培养另一位领袖的代价。

最后是可怜的John帮他背的锅；这位小他几岁的兄弟是个货真价实的Beta。于是人们在数落Shelby的时候罪名又多了一条：切除腺体虐待Omega。

此时此刻，剃刀党的老大两腿张开地躺在自己华贵的办公桌上，精液从洞里流出来，打湿了他放在桌上的文件，已经签好的名字被洇开，成为一团无法辨识的黑墨。那些人想让他流泪，但是他没有，在他的喉咙被深深地插入、不断激起干呕反应的时候也没有。爬到上等人宝座上的婊子又一次被操回他应该跪着的地方，他们想看到一个Omega的眼泪——和大多数Omega一样，软弱地蜷缩在角落里，一边着急地想要，一边可怜巴巴地哭。

但是他们失败了。Omega像在看一群无理取闹的小孩，面无表情，没有哭也没有叫。也许这样能够保证一墙之隔的人不会察觉到里面发生了什么，他可以在Mosley的承诺下保住一点聊胜于无的尊严；威斯敏特宫的隔音向来不怎么好。

但Mosley相信这绝不是这个男人的真正目的。他只是在单纯地表示不屑：有辱斯文的不是他，尊严扫地的不是他，被按在工作场所众目睽睽之下被撕碎和灌满的不是他；他受到折辱，但输的不是他。

最后他们只能射在他的脸上，白色的半稀的液体顺着颧骨流下来，佯装一场胜利。他们把被操坏的Omega丢在他筑起的金碧辉煌的宫殿里，毫无怜悯地扬长而去。

过了一会儿——也许只有五分钟，Tommy从桌上挣扎着爬起来，开始清理自己。众所周知Tommy Shelby永远是一个人，带着枪沉默地在凛风中前行，像一只孤狼；和往常一样，他没有叫任何人来帮他。

[End.]


End file.
